


Lac Cascade

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Depuis son évolution, Léviator rumine ses années passées. Milobellus arrivera-t-elle à le convaincre de laisser sa rancœur de côté?
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Lac Cascade

-Te souviens-tu , Milobellus, de notre arrivée dans l’équipe Konda ?  
A l’époque, toi et moi n’étions que des petits poissons, un Barpau et un Magicarpe à la dérive. 

La plupart des pokémons qui rejoignent une équipe de secours le font car ils aspirent à devenir de vaillants secouristes. Ou bien parce qu’ils admirent les membres des équipes, et espèrent devenir plus forts à leur contact.

Mais t’en souviens-tu ? Les choses ne se sont passées ainsi ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Là-bas, au bassin cascade, nous étions maltraités. Toi comme moi avons supplié les membres de l’équipe de nous emmener avec eux. Ni pour la gloire, ni par sens du devoir. Non, pour bénéficier de leur asile. De leur protection. Nous nous sommes cachés derrière eux, comme des enfants apeurés.  
On nous a envoyés ici, au lac cascade. Nous y avons toujours été seuls tous les deux. 

Cela nous a probablement évités de subir des moqueries du matin au soir.  
Sur notre faible constitution.  
Sur notre unique capacité de l’époque, trempette, qui n’a aucun effet en combat.  
Sur le fait qu’il faudrait nous traîner en mission pour espérer nous faire monter de niveau et enfin devenir utiles au combat, ce qui durerait un bon moment.  
Te souviens-tu comme ils rechignaient à nous emmener ?  
Te souviens-tu de leurs regards, qui nous demandaient constamment ce que nous faisions là ?  
Ils ne croyaient pas en nous. 

Mais les choses ont changé.  
Aujourd’hui, nous avons mûri. Évolué.  
Ils verront si je ne suis pas capable de me battre.  
Si je n’ai pas de force.  
S’il est nécessaire ou non de me craindre au combat.  
Ils verront. Ils sauront ce que ça fait, d’être rabaissé par un pokémon ayant biologiquement une bien meilleure constitution que soi.

N’as-tu pas, toi aussi, envie de leur montrer de quoi tu es capable, Milobellus ?  
N’as-tu pas, toi aussi, envie de prendre ta revanche sur ce que la vie t’a fait subir ?

-Non, Léviator.  
Je comprends ta rancœur, mieux que quiconque dans l’équipe, et tu le sais très bien. Mais n’oublie pas: la vengeance ne te mènera nulle part.  
Tu t’es penché sur le passé: à mon tour, maintenant.

Te souviens-tu de l’accueil de l’équipe Konda ?  
Nous étions à l’époque deux jeunes pokémons, perdus et apeurés.  
Et ils nous ont pris sous leur aile.  
Ils nous ont offert l’accès à une zone dans laquelle nous pourrions vivre sans crainte.

C’est vrai, ils ne croyaient pas dans nos capacités de combat. Mais soyons lucides: nous n’en avions pas. Aurais-tu vraiment voulu qu’on te laisse combattre seul, te laisser prouver ta valeur, avec pour seule défense l’attaque trempette ?  
Oui, nous avons été laissés en arrière lors des missions. Mais mets-toi à la place de nos camarades: lorsqu’on emmène un pokémon aussi faible que nous l’étions, c’est une contrainte supplémentaire, puisqu’il faut le protéger, tout en se protégeant soi-même.  
Et tu as tort de penser que nous étions traînés comme des boulets.  
Nous n’étions pas capables de nous battre avec nos propres capacités, alors on nous a assignés un rôle, qui nous a permis de soutenir l’équipe sur plusieurs fronts à la fois.  
C’était à nous de lancer des projectiles comme les gravalroches.  
C’était à nous d’activer les orbes, que ce soit pour améliorer les conditions météorologiques, réunir les membres dispersés de l’équipe, désamorcer des pièges, neutraliser tous les pokémons hostiles des alentours, ou même nous échapper.  
C’était à nous de distribuer les baies nécessaires pour soigner les blessures.

Bien sûr, les pokémons fiers de leur force physique n’ont pas toujours été tendres avec nous.  
Mais l’équipe a toujours été bienveillante avec nous.  
On nous a toujours poussés à venir en mission, pour gagner de l’expérience.  
Et finalement, regarde-nous: tous nos efforts ont fini par payer. Nous avons évolué.

Crois-moi, je sais combien notre situation passée a été difficile pour toi.  
Combien tu t’es senti invisible, incompétent.  
Mais ça y est: nous sommes pris au sérieux, aujourd’hui.  
Veux-tu vraiment gâcher cette confiance qui nous est accordée en laissant la rage t’envahir ?  
Ne penses-tu pas qu’il faut profiter de notre nouvelle force pour montrer la voie aux autres ?  
Ne penses-tu pas que cette rage, cette énergie si puissante, devrait être utilisée à bon escient ?  
Veux-tu devenir l’un de ces pokémons qui maltraitent les plus faibles, comme ceux qui vivaient dans le bassin cascade ? 

D’autres l’ont dit avant nous: un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités.  
Je pense que notre expérience a beaucoup à apporter aux autres. Nous sommes partis de rien, pour atteindre le sommet. A nous de ne pas retomber au fond en cédant à de bas instincts.

-Tu es trop tendre, Milobellus.  
-Et toi, tu ne l’es pas assez. Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais te réjouir de tes nouvelles capacités, au lieu de ruminer le passé ? Te réjouir du respect que tu suscites auprès de nos camarades ?  
-Ils ont sûrement juste peur de moi.  
-Non. Nous sommes des membres à part entière de l’équipe. Toi comme moi. Nous sommes des leurs. Et malgré ce que tu penses, nous sommes appréciés du plus grand nombre.

Tu es un Léviator, maintenant. Laisse le Magicarpe d’autrefois s’en aller. Il te faut avancer, pour ton bien comme pour celui des autres.  
-Avancer…  
-Vas voir les autres. Explique-leur ce que tu as sur le coeur. Je suis sûre qu’ils t’apporteront un éclairage auquel tu ne t’attends pas. Laisse-leur une chance de te surprendre en bien.  
-Oui… ça vaut le coup d’essayer.  
-Tu deviens enfin raisonnable.  
-Mais le prochain que je prends à se moquer des plus faibles va passer un sale quart d’heure !  
-C’est exactement le genre de choses que nous devons transmettre. La loyauté entre camarades. L’entraide. Ne pas laisser passer les actes et paroles malveillantes. Ne pas tolérer l’injustice, quelle que soit la forme qu’elle prend.  
Oui, nous devons nous concentrer sur notre équipe. 

Car ensemble, nous sommes plus forts.  
Ensemble, nous sommes les plus forts.  
Et toi et moi sommes les piliers de cette force, Léviator.


End file.
